Inuyasha! Where Are You!
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha! Where Are You?**

By: CSi-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a month now. A month since she had last seen him.

" Where could he be? " Sango wondered out loud as she walked back from the river, with a pail of water in her hand as she brought it to Keade's hut for dinner.

As she entered the village, she met another villager and asked, " Excuse me, sir? "

" Yes? " The elder man asked.

" Have you seen Inuyasha today? " She asked.

" Sorry Miss Sango, but no I have not. Has he still not shown up this week? " The elder man asked/replied

" No. I have not seen him. I was hoping you or any of the others had seen him, thank you though. " Sango answered with a nod and continued on into the village.

Sango got to Keade's hut and entered it. " Here you go lady Keade. " Sango said as she handed the water to her.

" Thank ye, child. I see that you had no luck in finding Inuyasha, am I right? " Keade asked as she poured the water into a big kettle and began adding vegetables and meat into it with spices and salt.

" No. He's been gone for a whole month now. Do you think that he went to Kikyo? " Sango answered and asked as she sat down next to Shippo, who was taking a nap.

" I don't believe so. Even if he did go and see my sister, it would only be for a day at the most. " Keade replied.

" I know, but since Kagome's gone for the year, he might have gone to spend more time with her without hurting Kagome. " Sango said.

"That might be. But I'm sure that Inuyasha will fine. " Keade replied as she stired the soup as it began to heat up.

_' I hope so Keade. ' _Sango thought.

**Chapter 2**

Half another month went by and still no sign of Inuyasha. Finally Sango has had enough and decides to go looking for him.

" Kilala. " Sango called to her companion as she stood out in front of Keade's hut in her slayer's uniform, Hiraikotsu shouldered over her back.

Kilala came out in a burst of flames and when the flames died away, Kilala was in her larger form. Sango leapt onto her friend and they took to the air.

" Do you think that she'll find him Keade? " Shippo asked as he and Keade watched the two disappear into the sky.

" I believe that she will. " Keade said. _' Because she loves him. ' _She thought as she and Shippo returned to her hut.

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! Hope Ya'll like them!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha! Where Are You?**

By: CSi-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" Kilala. " Sango called to her companion as she stood out in front of Keade's hut in her slayer's uniform, Hiraikotsu shouldered over her back. _

_Kilala came out in a burst of flames and when the flames died away, Kilala was in her larger form. Sango leapt onto her friend and they took to the air._

_" Do you think that she'll find him Keade? " Shippo asked as he and Keade watched the two disappear into the sky._

_" I believe that she will. " Keade said. __**' Because she loves him. ' **__She thought as she and Shippo returned to her hut._

**Chapter 3**

5 days had gone by since Sango and Kilala left the village and still there was no sign of Inuyasha. They had searched up in the air, on the ground, up in the trees, and abandoned caves and there had been nothing to show that Inuyasha was there.

They were in the air again and were looking for his red and silver form in the tree tops once more.

" Do you smell him anywhere Kilala? " Sango asked once again.

Kilala turned her head from side to side, telling her mistress that she hadn't picked up his scent.

" Oh where are you Inuyasha? " Sango asked out loud for, what seemed like the hundredth time as they continued on until night fall.

Sango sat down in front of the fire, roasting two fish on top of it. One fish was for Kilala and the other was for herself. After the two fish was done, Sango gave Kilala her fish first than got her own.

After they had eaten, Sango rolled out her bed roll and laid down. Kilala came over and laid down near Sango's head.

A few hours later, Kilala was awakened by the rustling of a bush across from her. She raised her head and looked to where she had heard the noise. She saw two red and blue eyes staring right back at her, she sniffed the air and her own red eyes widen, she knew that scent and she knew who that was behind that bush.

She stood up and began to growl at the eyes. The owner of the eyes also began to growl back, but it was deeper. Their growling grew in volume and before Kilala could transform into her bigger form, Sango began to stir from her sleep.

The red and blue eyes widen as they noticed that Sango was moving and blinked then disappeared before Sango woke up completely and look around the area.

" Kilala? What's wrong? " She asked as she saw her friend looking out to the bushes. Seeing nothing, she decided to go and see what had caught her friend's attention. But as she went over, Kilala went in front of her, stopping her from going further.

" Kilala? " Sango questioned and looked forward. And from the light of the full moon, she saw a red flash before it disappeared behind a tree.

**Chapter 4**

Her eyes widen and she shouted, " Inuyasha! " And took off after him, Kilala right behind her.

_' Damn it! She saw me! '_ Inuyasha thought, after he gained control over his mind and body again; as he continued to run back to his hide out.

He had a good reason for disappearing for those 2 and a half monthes. His demon was acting up and wanted out, but it wasn't because it wanted blood. His demon wanted out, so it could mate with the one it and Inuyasha wanted and loved, but it wasn't Kagome or Kikyo. It was Sango, but Inuyasha had to keep fighting his demon with both reasoning and will power.

For starters, Sango was with that perverted monk. And both Kagome and Kikyo would hurt and sit him if they found out about how he felt about the slayer. And Inuyasha was afraid that his demon would hurt Sango when she refused his advance to her and he didn't want that.

Though his demon kept telling him different, Inuyasha still didn't trust his demon and had left the area until his demon had calmed down, much to the protest of his demon as he did so. He done well, until he had been out hunting and had caught Sango's scent near-by.

" Inuyasha! " Sango shouted again as she ran after him. She kept running after him, even though she had lost sight of him, she kept going, Kilala right behind her.

After several minutes of running. Sango stopped and leaned up against a tree to catch her breathe.

" Why is he running away? " Sango questioned as she breathed deeply.

Kilala walked up to her and sat down in front of her and looked up at Sango.

" Mew. "

" What is it Kilala? " Sango asked as she looked down at her friend.

" Mew. " Kilala replied as she walked to her and rubbed her head against her mistress' leg.

Sango picked up Kilala and held her to her chest. " Your worried about him too aren't you? " She asked as she patted Kilala on her head.

" Think you can find him? " Sango asked as Kilala jumped down and transformed into her bigger form and looked at Sango to get on, she did and they took off into the night to find Inuyasha.

**Here's ch./s 3 & 4! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you : ESHA NAPOLEON, KATE, and SJKNIGHT for your reviews last ch./s**

**And Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1 and INU-YUSUKEKAIBA102 for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha! Where Are You?**

By: CSi-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" Why is he running away? " Sango questioned as she breathed deeply. _

_Kilala walked up to her and sat down in front of her and looked up at Sango._

_" Mew. "_

_" What is it Kilala? " Sango asked as she looked down at her friend._

_" Mew. " Kilala replied as she walked to her and rubbed her head against her mistress' leg._

_Sango picked up Kilala and held her to her chest. " Your worried about him too aren't you? " She asked as she patted Kilala on her head._

_" Think you can find him? " Sango asked as Kilala jumped down and transformed into her bigger form and looked at Sango to get on, she did and they took off into the night to find Inuyasha._

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha ran until he came to the small house that he had been staying in for the last 2 and a half months. He walked into the house, shut the door and baracaded it and the two windows on the sides. He then sat down in the middle of the floor and crossed his arms over his chest and readied himself for the confrontation that was coming his way.

Sango and Kilala also ran until they came to the house. Sango got off of Kilala, patted her head and walked towards the house.

But before Sango could get any closer to the house, she heard Inuyasha tell her,

" Stay away Sango! I'm not safe to be around right now! "

" I don't care! I want to know why you've been gone for the last two months! " She repiled.

" Just go away, please! " Inuyasha pleaded with her to understand.

" No! " Sango said again and walked to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She went to the window on the left and looked inside through a small opening from where Inuyasha had baracaded it.

" Inuyasha, please tell me what's wrong. I can help you. " She was now pleading with him to let her in and to understand.

She stood there until she saw Inuyasha move and had to step back in surprise when she saw his eyes in front of her and they were red and blue. She steadied her heart and stepped back to the window.

**" Still think you can help me? Your not safe here with me, so please just leave until it's safe to be near me again. " **He said to her in his demonic voice as he suddenly left the window and went back to the middle of the floor, his back now to her.

**Chapter 6**

Instead of leaving Inuyasha alone, Sango and Kilala left to get Sango's stuff and set up their new camp out in front of the house. Every now and then during the night, Sango would hear a deep growling coming from the house. Sango would look over and the growling would stop and wouldn't start up again for another 15 minutes.

Sango had fallen asleep and when she woke the next morning, the door to the house was open and Kilala was on edge. Her fur was sticking straight up and she was growling while looking around the area.

" Kilala? " Sango asked as she raised up and looked around as well.

Using her senses, she felt out for any demons. She only felt one and it was right behind her!

Turning around quickly, she saw Inuyasha, in full demon form and ready to strike her. Kilala leapt forward and lounged at Inuyasha.

" Kilala! No! " She screamed, but it was too late, Inuyasha struck out and Kilala went flying, blood coming out of her mouth.

Frozen in shock, Sango couldn't move when Inuyasha came at her and knocked her back down on the ground. Looking up at him, she saw that he didn't reconize her as he pinned her down, opening his mouth, his long fangs glimming in the morning light before he moved forward and bit into her throat...

" AHHHH! " Sango screamed as she rose up from her sleep. Looking around, she saw Kilala next to her, fast asleep and resting peacefully. Sango then looked to the house and saw that the door was open, looking behind her, she didn't see Inuyasha, but something red caught her attention to the side.

She looked over to her right and saw Inuyasha sitting cross legged under a tree well away from her and Kilala. Getting up, Sango began to walk to him. But she stopped when she heard him growl.

" Why won't you leave me alone? " He asked, his voice back to normal.

" Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Is it because of Kagome being gone this year? " Sango asked.

" No. " He answered.

" Is it Kikyo? " Sango asked as again, as she took a step towards him.

" No. " He answered again.

" Then who or what is it? " She asked again.

" You. " He whispered so lightly, she barely heard him.

" What? " She asked.

" You! Damn it! The reason I left is because of you and it's mating season! I was afraid that me and my demon would hurt you! That's why I left! " Inuyasha answered finally, he stood up and walked away before she could reply to what he had said.

**Here's ch./s 5 & 6! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you : ESHA NAPOLEON, KATE, SJKNIGHT, and EXCELE KUROKAMI for your reviews last ch./s**

**And Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1 and INU-YUSUKEKAIBA102 for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha! Where Are You?**

By: CSi-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" Why won't you leave me alone? " He asked, his voice back to normal._

_" Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Is it because of Kagome being gone this year? " Sango asked._

_" No. " He answered._

_" Is it Kikyo? " Sango asked as again, as she took a step towards him._

_" No. " He answered again._

_" Then who or what is it? " She asked again._

_" You. " He whispered so lightly, she barely heard him._

_" What? " She asked._

_" You! Damn it! The reason I left is because of you and it's mating season! I was afraid that me and my demon would hurt you! That's why I left! " Inuyasha answered finally, he stood up and walked away before she could reply to what he had said._

**Chapter 7**

_' Mating season? But why would he and his demon want me? Wouldn't they go after Kikyo or Kagome? ' _ Sango thought as she looked to where Inuyasha had gone through the trees and brush.

_' Damn it! now she'll leave and never talk to me again! ' _Inuyasha thought._**' Don't think that way. She was just surprised that we said admitted how we felt. ' **_Inuyasha's demon countered.

_' Shut up! your the reason I have these feelings! ' _ Inuyasha replied.

_**' Now we both know that you feel the same way towards her. You have ever since she stood up against you when we first met her. ' **_Inuyasha's demon said back.

_' I agree. ' _ Inuyasha's human side intervened.

_' Oh great! Now your in on this? ' _ Inuyasha thought back.

_' Yes. And for once, I can agree with our demon side. '_ Inuyasha's human side replied back.

_' Would you two just leave me alone! I will not force Sango into this! She does __**not love me! **__' _ Inuyasha said back and both human and demon were pushed to the back of his mind.

Sango stood there for a moment longer before she turned away from the trees and saw the abandoned house that Inuyasha was in last night.

She stared at the building for a minute before she began to walk towards it. She came to the door and peeked inside.

It was still dark inside the building, but that could be fixed by moving all of the left-over furniture away from the windows. Sango walked into the building and looked around at what she could see through the cracks of the furniture.

Her eyes widen at the sight. The floors and walls were covered in deep scratches, there was blood on the floor as well, not much, but it was enough to be noticed by others.

_' Inuyasha. You didn't have to do this. ' _ Sango thought as she turned around to leave the house, but was stopped when she saw that the door was blocked.

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha had come back to the area that he had been staying at when he saw that Sango was not there.

_' I knew she would leave. ' _ Inuyasha thought as he walked towards the house. But as he was breathing, he caught Sango's scent and it was coming from inside the house.

_' Oh no! Sango, you need to get out of there! ' _ He thought as he felt his demon coming to the forefront of his mind, slowly take over.

Seconds later, Inuyasha's eyes had turned red with the blue in the middle, his stripes came to the sides of his face, his fangs and claws grew longer. He was now in his demon form and his half-demon side was pushed back to join his human side in the back of his mind.

**" Hello Sango. " **Demon Inuyasha said as he entered the house.

" Inuyasha? " She asked as she backed up from him.

Demon Inuyasha frowned when he saw that she was backing away from him.

**" You don't have to afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt my future mate. " **Demon Inuyasha said as he walked further into the house and shut the door behind him.

He walked towards her as she hit one of the support beams in the middle of the house. He stopped in front of her and looked into her frighten brown eyes. His frown deepened at the sight of her being afraid of him. He raised his hand and saw her eye twitch, but he kept raising his hand and gently placed it to her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it in a soothing motion.

He smiled when he saw her calm down and he moved towards her and placed a kiss to her lips. She was shocked at first, but she soon returned it.

**Here's ch./s 7 & 8! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you : ESHA NAPOLEON, KATE, SJKNIGHT, and EXCELE KUROKAMI for your reviews last ch./s**

**And Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, INU-YUSUKEKAIBA102, ARETTIG, and THE GRINNING PSYCHOPATH for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha! Where Are You?**

By: CSi-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_**" You don't have to afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt my future mate. " **__Demon Inuyasha said as he walked further into the house and shut the door behind him._

_He walked towards her as she hit one of the support beams in the middle of the house. He stopped in front of her and looked into her frighten brown eyes. His frown deepened at the sight of her being afraid of him. He raised his hand and saw her eye twitch, but he kept raising his hand and gently placed it to her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it in a soothing motion._

_He smiled when he saw her calm down and he moved towards her and placed a kiss to her lips. She was shocked at first, but she soon returned it._

**Chapter 9**

**Morning,**

Sango woke up to the sun hitting her in the face through the crack in the window. She raised her head up and looked around, she saw that it was morning, and she felt a weight on her stomach. Looking down, she saw a clawed hand and it moved her back against a strong, hard body behind her.

Looking behind her, she saw Inuyasha. He had a small smile on his face as he placed his head next to her head and inhaled her scent, his smile got bigger as he did.

Sango smiled as well and turned around in his arms to face him. She placed her arm around his waist and moved closer to him. Her head went under his chin and she inhaled his scent and was slowly going back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Sango's head buried into his chest with his head on hers. His eyes widen at the sight and began to move away from her in a panic, but was stopped by Sango's voice.

" Don't go. " She said as she moved to hold him to her and to keep him from leaving her.

_' Oh great. now what am I suppose to do? I know I can't leave her, she'll think that I regret what happened, which I don't. I loved very second of it and I'm sure she did too. ' _ Inuyasha thought as he moved back to her and held her to him again. _ I guess I can stay here a little longer before we have to wake up again. ' _ He continued to think as he wrapped his arm around her stomach again and held her close to him.

Kilala walked to the door and pushed it open and looked inside. She saw her mistress and Inuyasha laying together, she looked behind her as her ears picked up the voice of a certain monk that should not be here get closer.

Kilala leapt over to her friends and began to nudge her mistress and paw Inuyasha in the face. When they didn't stir, Kilala turned into her full form and put more effort into waking the two lovers up. She heard the voice get closer, she got fed up and moved in front of Sango and nudged them with enough force to roll them over all the way to the other side of the house, Inuyasha hit the wall with Sango on top of him.

They woke up and looked around, they turned their heads over to the other side of the house and saw Kilala in her full form looking at them with annoyed look and turned her head towards the door and Inuyasha's ears twitched and turned toward the door and he heard the voice of the monk. He turned to Sango and said,

" It's Miroku. He's coming, hurry and get dressed. " He said as he moved her from him and quickly got on his pants, leaving his shirts alone. Sango quickly put on her kimono, leaving her slayer suite alone, she hid it under the stuff that Inuyasha had used to block the window.

**Chapter 10**

Miroku stopped at the door that held Inuyasha and Sango. He had left the day after Sango had when Keade told him that Sango had gone to find Inuyasha. He asked around in the last village that he had passed if they had seen her and Kilala, they had told him what direction she had taken. He had found her campsite this morning and signs that she and Kilala had left in a hurry. He also spotted Kilala playing in field and called to her. Kilala had looked at him, but then turned and took off, he followed her and had seen her enter the house in front of him.

" Hello? Sango? Kilala? " He called. When he didn't get an answer, he went to open the door, but the door opened up before he could touch the latch.

He saw that it was Inuyasha that had opened the door and he was shirtless.

" Ah, Inuyasha. Is Sango with you? I saw Kilala come in here. " He asked, though on the inside he was curious and rather angry that Inuyasha might be this way in front of Sango.

" Yeah she's here. " Inuyasha replied as he blocked the door, not letting the monk go any further.

" May I see her? I'm quite worried. " Miroku said.

" Let me ask. " Inuyasha replied as he turned his head and said, " Hey Sango! Do you want to talk Miroku? "

" Just let him in Inuyasha. " Sango replied.

Grrr. Inuyasha growled and moved to let Miroku in. As Miroku walked past Inuyasha, he noticed that Inuyasha was watching his every move.

_' That's odd. He hasn't done that since I first joined the group. What could have happened that made him like this? ' _ Miroku asked himself as he turned forward and saw Sango sitting on a makeshift bed.

" I see you had no trouble in finding Inuyasha. May I ask why he is acting so strange? " Miroku asked her.

" How should I know? He won't tell anything and I'm not leaving until he does. " She lied as she looked at Inuyasha, who was coming over and sat down behind her. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and stared at the monk with a hard stare.

" What is that about? " Miroku asked in jealousy at the sight before him.

" Wouldn't you like know? " Inuyasha asked back as he tighten his grip on Sango.

" Inuyasha, let go of my fiance'! " Miroku shouted as he stared the hanyou down.

" Sorry, but she's taken. I suggest you look for another woman. Because Sango is my mate and already pregnant with my pup. " Inuyasha replied as he slowly stood up and got in front of Sango.

" WHAT! " Miroku shouted. He lounged forward, but Inuyasha stopped him with one punch, sending the monk backward, through the open door and out into the woods.

" Feh! Idoit. " Inuyasha said as he turned to Sango.

" Am I really pregnant Inuyasha? She asked as she held a hand to her stomach.

_' Damn it! I didn't want to tell her yet. ' _ " Yes. Are you angry? " Inuyasha thought and asked.

" No. Just surprised. " She replied with tears in her eyes.

" Then why are you crying? " He asked as he sat down behind her again and sat her down in his lap.

" I'm not sure, but I think I'm happy. "

**Here's ch./s 9 & 10! Hope Ya'll like them!**

**Thank you : ESHA NAPOLEON, KATE, SJKNIGHT, EXCELE KUROKAMI, and VFSNAKE for your reviews last ch./s**

**And Thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, INU-YUSUKEKAIBA102, ARETTIG, and THE GRINNING PSYCHOPATH for favoring.**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inuyasha! Where Are You?**

By: CSi-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" Sorry, but she's taken. I suggest you look for another woman. Because Sango is my mate and already pregnant with my pup. " Inuyasha replied as he slowly stood up and got in front of Sango._

_" WHAT! " Miroku shouted. He lounged forward, but Inuyasha stopped him with one punch, sending the monk backward, through the open door and out into the woods._

_" Feh! Idoit. " Inuyasha said as he turned to Sango._

_" Am I really pregnant Inuyasha? She asked as she held a hand to her stomach. _

_' Damn it! I didn't want to tell her yet. ' " Yes. Are you angry? " Inuyasha thought and asked._

_" No. Just surprised. " She replied with tears in her eyes. _

_" Then why are you crying? " He asked as he sat down behind her again and sat her down in his lap._

_" I'm not sure, but I think I'm happy. "_

**Chapter 11**

**A few months later,**

It had been a few months since Inuyasha and Sango had a conflict with Miroku and Sango finding out that she was pregnant. Sango was now showing how pregnant she was and Inuyasha was being protective of her and the unborn child.

Sango was sitting in Keade's hut, rubbing her stomach and listening to Shippo talk about how the baby was going to be just like it's daddy.

" You never know Shippo. The baby could be like me and look like Inuyasha. " She said to the fox, who had taken the news rather well and didn't seem to be upset with Inuyasha for ' betraying ' Kagome like they thought he would be.

" Or it could be like Inuyasha and look like you. " Shippo replied as he sat down next to the slayer and reached his little hand out and placed it on top of her covered stomach.

" I hope it's a boy. " He said as he felt a kick come from the baby.

" Well I hope it's girl. " Sango said as she too felt the kick.

" I don't care either way. As long as it's healthy and no one tries to harm it. " Inuyasha said as he came into the hut with firewood in his arms.

" Well I just hope that it's a boy and not as mean as Inuyasha. " Shippo replied.

" What did you say? " Inuyasha exclaimed as he glared at the fox.

" See! Are you sure he'll be a good dad? " Shippo asked as he hid behind Sango.

" Of course I'm sure Shippo. " Sango replied as she smiled kindly at her mate, who smiled back, scaring poor Shippo, because he still can't get used to him smiling.

Keade came in then and she had vegetables and herbs in a basket. Sango made to get up and help her, Inuyasha her to it.

" If I had known that this would get you do some of the chores around here, I would have asked you to get pregnant sooner Sango. " Keade teased as Inuyasha placed the herbs and vegetables down on a table near the back.

" Hello everyone. " A certain monk said as he came in.

When Inuyasha heard Miroku enter, he quickly went back to Sango's side, shielding her from his sight.

Miroku looked at the hanyou and glared.

" Inuyasha. " He said.

" Miroku. " Inuyasha growled back.

They stared at the other for a moment before they broke eye contact and Miroku walked by and sat down by the window.

" So how's the baby? " Miroku asked as he looked at Sango.

" It's fine. Just kicking a little more then usual. " Sango replied as Inuyasha hugged her to him.

" Sounds like the young one is wanting to come out soon. " Keade replied as she set out to make dinner for the group.

" I'm glade to hear that. " Sango replied as she leaned upagainst Inuyasha.

**Chapter 12**

**Later that night,**

" AAAHHHHH! "

Sango's scream had woken up the entire village, her mate and friends.

Inuyasha was by her side in an instant. He tore her blanket away and saw that her water had broken and she had already started contracting.

" Keade! Get in here! " Inuyasha shouted as he went behind her and lifted her up to a sitting position.

Keade came running into the room with a basin full of water and a cloth and began telling Sango what to do.

2 hours later, a baby girl was born. She had Inuyasha's face, Sango's hair with white ears on top of her head, tiny dull claws on her hands and feet, she had dark amber eyes, and her name was Inu-Sana(Saw-na).

" She's beautiful. " Sango said breathlessly as she held her daughter to her.

" Just like her mother. " Inuyasha replied as he looked down proudly at his little girl and her mother.

**Here's ch./s 11 & 12! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: VALLATA, ESHA NAPOLEON, INUYASHALOVER221, PEYA LUNA, and ABILITY KING KK for your reviews last ch./s.**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, SARA CREWE, and .xXx for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inuyasha! Where Are You?**

By: CSi-Panther

Summary: Inuyasha has been missing for a month. Kagome's away for a year on a trip in her time. Sango can't stand it any longer and goes looking for him.

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Last Time,**

_" Keade! Get in here! " Inuyasha shouted as he went behind her and lifted her up to a sitting position._

_Keade came running into the room with a basin full of water and a cloth and began telling Sango what to do._

_2 hours later, a baby girl was born. She had Inuyasha's face, Sango's hair with white ears on top of her head, tiny dull claws on her hands and feet, she had dark amber eyes, and her name was Inu-Sana(Saw-na)._

_" She's beautiful. " Sango said breathlessly as she held her daughter to her._

_" Just like her mother. " Inuyasha replied as he looked down proudly at his little girl and her mother._

**Chapter 13**

The rest of the year went by without much trouble. The villagers and Inuyasha had built a hut for himself, Sango, and their baby Inu-Sana. It was rather big, but not a mansion, Sango had tried to protest about the house being too big, but Inuyasha said he wanted the best for his girls and they were going to get it.

As the year was coming to an end, Inu-Sana was already three months old and the day that Kagome said that she would return was drawing nearer. Sango was growing rather anxious, if it came down to a fight, she could take the girl on, especially if she came near her daughter in a threatening way.

Inuyasha came into the hut with firewood in one arm and a wild boar in the other. He looked up from putting the boar and wood down and saw that Inu-Sana was in her crib fast asleep. He sniffed around and followed Sango's scent into the bathing room he had the hut built around.

" You alright Sango? " He asked as he entered the room.

" Yes. Just a little worried about what Kagome will do in three days when she comes back. " She answered.

Taking his clothes off, he joined Sango in the spring. He sat in front of her and moved her around to sit in his lap, her back pressed against his chest.

" Don't worry about her. If she tries anything..." Inuyasha began but was interupted by Inu-Sana crying.

" She must be hungry again. " Sango said with a smile as she stood up and put her white kimono on and walked out the door, Inuyasha followed shortly after.

He walked into the living-room and saw Sango holding Inu-sana to her chest, he smiled gently and walked over to Sango and stood beside her and looked down at his daughter, who looked back at her father with a brightness in her dark yellow eyes. Sango brought Inu-Sana away from her chest and placed her to her shoulder and began to burp her. When she burped, Sango began to rock in her arms, but the little girl started to cry.

" That's strange. She usually starts to fall asleep. " Sango said as she tried to soothe her daughter.

" Let me try. " Inuyasha replied as he held his arms out and Sango gently placed Inu-Sana in his arms. He began to growl slowly and the baby slowly stopped crying and looked up at her father, tears coming down her face. Inuyasha kept one arm around her as he moved his other and gently wrapped her tears away, still growling in a slow rythem.

Sango smiled gently at the two and began to start dinner. Inuyasha gently placed Inu-Sana in her crib, covered her up and went to where Sango was. He helped her with the boar and the fire, they ate, changed Inu-Sana, after she woke up again and was fed before they moved the crib into their room before they too retired for the night.

**Chapter 14**

**Three days later,**

Kagome came out of the well with her usual yellow pack. She looked around and saw that Inuyasha wasn't there, she couldn't sense him either.

_' That's odd. He's usually here. Maybe he's at Keade's eating breakfast. ' _ She thought as she began to walk towards the village.

Inuyasha was at Keade's with Sango and Inu-Sana. As they were waiting for Keade to finish breakfast, Inuyasha was gently tossing Inu-Sana up in the air, making her giggle and laugh, Inuyasha and Sango was laughing along with her. Keade looked over every so often and smiled at the scene.

A light breeze blew in through the open door-way and Inuyasha caught a scent he knew very well. His daughter sense the change in her father and she stopped laughing and giggling as Inuyasha brought her down and handed her over to her mother. Inuyasha stood up and got in front of his family.

Sango knew what was going on and held onto Inu-Sana as she too stood up and they waited for Kagome to come throught the door. It take didn't very long.

Kagome came in with a bright smile on her face as she saw Inuyasha, Sango, and Keade.

" Hey guys! Where's Shippo and Miroku? " She asked, wondering why Inuyasha was standing in front of Sango.

" Shippo's out playing. And I haven't seen Miroku in a month. " Inuyasha replied.

" Why haven't you seen him in over a month? " Kagome asked in worry.

" Because I found someone and we had a little girl. " Sango answered this time as she walked around from behind Inuyasha and Kagome saw the small bundle in her arms.

" Oh my gosh! She's so cute! Can I hold her? " Kagome replied and asked as she walked to her friend.

" Of course. " Sango replied, feeling at ease that her friend was taking it well, but then again, she never said who the father was.

Kagome held the little girl to her and looked down at her, " Well aren't you a little cutey. I bet your a daddy's girl aren't you? " Kagome gushed over the little girl.

" What's her name? " Kagome asked.

Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other and knew it was now or never.

" Inu-Sana. " They said together.

" Inu-Sana? That's a beautiful name. " Kagome replied. But then the name hit her. Her eyes widen and she looked between Inuyasha and Sango then back at the little girl. Inuyasha and Sango tensed up, waiting for her reaction.

Kagome looked back at the girl again and slowly smiled at her again, " Well, it's about time you guys got together. " She replied as the little girl looked up at her and raised her little her hands up. Kagome placed her hand near her little hand and Inu-Sana grabbed her finger.

" Your not angry? " Sango asked.

" No of course not. I had a funny feeling that you two liked each other when I left, but I had no idea that you would end up getting pregnant so soon and having this little cutey. " Kagome replied.

" I wish Miroku would have taken this so well. " Shippo replied as he came in and heard what was being said.

" Why? What did he do? " Kagome asked, worried that Miroku might have done something to her friends and their little girl.

" Nothing. Just kept trying to get in the way of us being together. " Inuyasha answered.

" Well let's hope he'll come around. " Keade replied.

" I'm sure he will. " Kagome replied.

Another year went by and Miroku finally came to visit and he had managed to get over the fact that he had lost Sango and that she had a family with Inuyasha. Soon after that, he and Kagome got together and they had two twin boys. Everything was good and well for the many years after all of this had happened and it was because Inuyasha had disappeared for 2 and a half months.

**The end.**

**Here's the last chapters! Hope ya'll like the story!**

**Thank you: ESHA NAPOLEON, KATE, SJKNIGHT, EXCELE KUROKAMI, VFSNAKE, FANOFMANY, and TOFU for your reviews last ch./s**

**And thank you: ANGEL-DEMON1, INU-YUSUKEKAIBA102, ARETTIG, THE GRINNING PSYCHOPATH, INUYASHA1565, ICY FAE TEARS, and FANOFMANY for favoring.**


End file.
